Mike Powell
Lieutenant Michael "Mike" Powell is the playable character and main protagonist of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. Biography Early Mike Powell was born in Wisconsin in May 1916. Prior to his entry into military service, Lieutenant Mike Powell completed a degree in military history and languages at West Point. He served as a rifleman in the 34th Infantry Division, where he showed marksmanship and field craft second to none amongst the thousands of applicants to the 1st Ranger Battalion. His performance at Carrickfergus and at the live fire training exercises at Achnacarry, Scotland was exemplary. The OSS thus internally (and unofficially) designated Powell as 'special infantry', an elite soldier with Ranger-level training, available for and subject to flexible and short-term reassignment for specific missions requiring covert deception and/or sabotage in preparation for major offensives. North Africa On November 7, 1942, Powell is sent undercover to Arzew, Algeria, North Africa with the 1st Ranger Battalion, led by Captain Richards. Their mission was to rescue a missing British SAS agent by the name of Jack Grillo. After the battalion was ambushed, Powell remained the only soldier alive. He then successfully rescues Major Grillo (and depending on the player's actions, Private Jury), demolishes a 88mm battery, a tank and truck depot, secures an enemy airfield, and signals Operation Torch. Norway Later on February 12, 1943, Powell is sent to Norway alongside Grillo to destroy a Naxos radar detector prototype. Grillo was killed early during the mission, but Powell successfully stole the research documents, destroyed the prototype and a U-boat while going undercover (depending on the player's actions, Powell may also find some secret Kriegsmarine documents). Normandy Later, Powell is re-assigned to the 2nd Ranger Battalion, where he participated the attack on Omaha Beach. The next day he and Captain Ramsey were sent to destroy some artillery emplacements and to rescue some members of the 101st Airborne Division in the bocages. The emplacements were destroyed at the cost of the paratroopers' and Ramsey's life. Dubuisson On June 22, 1944, Powell is sent to Dubuisson, where he is tasked to rescue Joe Baylor on the town of Dubuisson, and to obtain intelligence on the King Tiger tank. Along the way they found a Maquis hideout where they met Manon Batiste. Later on, Powell successfully destroys a tank depot, a supply train and finally send a false communique and obtain the tank's documentation (depending on the player's actions Powell may also destroy two King Tigers). Brittany Two months later on August 20, 1944, Powell is ordered to steal a King Tiger alongside a tank crew from the 6th Armored Division. After obtaining the tank, they drive their way into Brest while battling Panzers and Tigers along the way. Fort Schmerzen See Fort Schmerzen#Allied Intervention Behind the Scenes Appearances Trivia *Because he was originally in the 34th Infantry after graduating from West Point, it is likely he was from Wisconsin or Iowa as that division was made up of three National Guard regiments of those two states. *The raid that Powell participated in actually occurred with the entire 1st Ranger Battalion storming the port city of Arzew. Due to the circumstances, it can be assumed that Powell's squad was either detached from the main force for this mission, or the original history was eliminated from the story. *Powell bears some similarities with Patterson. Both of them were Army Rangers and OSS agents, and they also went undercover during some of their missions. pl:Mike Powell Category:Playable Characters Category:1st Ranger Battalion Category:2nd Ranger Battalion Category:Officer Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault characters Category:Lieutenant